Mate Catching
by GoldInk
Summary: After being pestered by his advisers, Sesshomaru has finally agreed to find himself a mate with the help of an ancient spell. Will Kagome accept him?Please ignore the title! I couldn't come up with another one. It sounds kinda gross!
1. The Spell

> > > Mate Catching  
Chapter 1 
> 
> **(Kagome's POV)**
> 
> Kagome ran until her legs felt like they could explode from the pain shooting through them. She had been running since last evening on her way to the well and it was about an hour away from dawn. She didn't know why she was running, not even where she was supposed to run. All she knew was right before she had reached the well her legs somehow got a mind of their own and she began to run past the well and through the dense forest. For about two hours she had tried to stop running, but her damn legs would just not comply with her. Next she tried to scream for help until she realized that might attract demons.  
  
_"Uhhhhhhh! I'm soooo tiered! I wish I knew what the heck is going on! Maybe this is some sort of sick prank some youkai is playing on me?"_ Kagome thought to herself, _"probably has a grudge against me for letting Inuyasha kill its mother or whoever!"  
  
_Slowly getting ready to pass out from over exhaustion, Kagome abruptly stopped running.  
  
"What the...?"  
  
Too tired to think she looked around the murky forest floor. Finding a comfy looking patch of plants, Kagome thankful sank into a blissful slumber. 
> 
> **(Sesshomaru's POV)**

> Sesshomaru breathed in deeply. Feeling a bit woozy from lack of sleep, he shook his head and exited his meditating chamber, gently tucking a worn, leather book under his right arm. After years of nonstop nagging from his advisors he finally agreed to find himself a mate. Not just any mate, but one worthy of his love and undivided attention. Of course there was no way in the seven hells that he would be able to find this mate on his own, so he had one of the demon monks look for a spell that would help him.  
  
Just yesterday the monk presented him with the old book that was under his arm. Being told that kings had found a certain spell that makes sure you'll find your ideal mate.  
  
Locking himself up in his meditating chamber, Sesshomaru began to chant in the old tongue of ancient youkai. The monk had advised him that it will take weeks, even months for the spell to find someone suitable for him. Apparently the spell takes control of all the females, which he would find to his liking, and makes them run to him. Literally. Only one of the females would be able to endure the race and become his mate. The only problem was that most females that do not make it to their mate die on the spot. That was one of the main reasons the spell stopped being used, after most of the female population was either mated or dead.  
  
Dramatically sighing Sesshomaru arrived at his sleeping chamber. Casually tossing the book on one of the drawers, he began to undress.  
  
He didn't like the fact that he wouldn't know who his mate would be until she actually arrived. That is if any of the females actually do arrive. What if there is no compatible female?  
  
Finally in his sleeping garments, Sesshomaru laid down in his bed and fell asleep. The last thought that entered his head before sleep claimed him was: I do hope that my mate will learn to love and respect me.
> 
> **(Kagome's POV)**

> After only three soothing hours of sleep, Kagome's eyes shot up and once again she began to run.  
  
_"This is so not funny! I hardly got any rest! Whoever is doing this to me is going to pay dearly for this, no matter what the excuse is!"_ Kagome mentally shouted at the world.  
  
Of course, mentally shouting got her no where. But she could've sworn she began to run a tad bit faster.  
  
All of a sudden, the running miko heard someone crashing through the trees. A beautiful fox youkai came into Kagome's line of view. Just like her, the youkai was running for dear life.  
  
"Hey hold up a sec!" Kagome yelled.  
  
The fox youkai sharply turned her head to look at Kagome.  
  
"Stupid human wench! I have dreamed of this moment all my life! Do you not realize that only the most powerful lords can cast this spell! I will not let you beat me to him!" The youkai snarled.  
  
"What are you talking about? Whose him and why did he cast this spell?!?!" Asked a confused Kagome.  
  
"Ha you're even stupider than I thought! How anyone like you can be chosen is beyond me!" The stranger growled, "I, Yuki, deserve only the best!"  
  
Kagome desperately tries to catch up to Yuki, but every time she gets close enough, Yuki speeds up more.  
  
Finally giving up, Kagome tries to talk some more to her, "Fine! You can have him whoever he is!!! Just tell what the heck is going on!"  
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha ha! I shall not fall for your human tricks!" Yuki exclaimed. With those words said she ran out of Kagome's point of view.  
  
_"Gods! I was hoping that she would tell me what is going. I wonder who he is. A youkai no doubt,"_ Kagome thought.  
  
Around mid afternoon, Kagome was prepared to wound her legs if that would stop her from running. If she didn't stop soon she would literally be running towards her death. Fortunately she had a hunting knife tucked into her skirt. Getting ready to unsheathe it, she looked around for a good spot to stop, when she saw a white tower peaking over the forest canopy.  
  
_"Maybe that is where I'm heading for? I'd really hate it if I didn't find who would be cruel enough to do this."  
_  
Deciding to find out if she was right, Kagome put back her knife and tried to hold out a bit longer.  
  
After about fifteen more minutes it turned out that it wasn't just a tower, but a grand palace with about four small towers and an enormous on sticking out in the middle. Finally after all the running she had to do it would finally pay off. She had arrived at the white marble stairs leading into the majestic castle.  
  
_"Whoever did this will pay the ultimate price!"_  
  
About point three seconds later she passed out, oblivious to the person staring out of one the windows.
> 
> **(Sesshomaru's POV)**

> Turning away from the window, Sesshomaru went outside to the bottom of the steps. Ignoring the looks his servants gave him, he picked up the unconscious female and headed for his room.  
  
Gently laying her on his.................their bed, he finally got a look at who she was.  
  
"My my my," he whispered, "Some mate I found myself."
> 
> **(A/N)**

****

****

> **What's up peeps! I have been on Fanfiction.net for quite a while now, but this is my first attempt on actually post a story. It's actually harder than it looks because I can't get the $!&# Document Manager to work with me (Why don't they just copy the story the way it is?). So if you see this story up I've either given up on trying to get it to cooperate or I found out that I've been doing it all wrong.**
> 
> **This is probably going to be my only A/N, mostly because I hate writing these, unless of course it's to tell someone off. Oh yeah I forgot to write how I got the idea for this story! A friend of mine told me of this interesting story she read (no Stella not you) and I really liked the idea of it, so I decided to write one of my own using the idea. (Of course I was too busy making up my story, to ask my friend for the title so I still haven't read the actual story) anyways if the author of that story is reading this please tell me the title of your story and even though I haven't read it, it sounded really good!**


	2. The Morning After

> Mate Catching

> Chapter 2  
  
**(Kagome's POV)**  
  
Slowly and carefully Kagome opened hear eyelids, making sure not to stir too much. The truth was even if she wanted to she wouldn't be able to move for at least two days. Running all day and night, with NO rest can, can do that to you. Another reason is because she had no idea where she was.  
  
_"One of the palace servants probably rescued me............... that is if the person who cast the spell on me, didn't get to me first,"_ Kagome wandered.  
  
Trying to focus her blurry eyes on the room, she gasped in both horror and wonder.  
  
_"Oh my! This is the most beautiful and grand room I have ever seen," _Kagome mentally exclaimed, _"there is no way any servant could live in such a room gulp then that means that youkai got to me first!"_  
  
Frantically turning her head this way and that, she sighed with relief knowing that she was the only living thing in the room. Very gingerly, Kagome sat up and rested her back on the head board. She once again looked around the room this time trying to focus on every single detail of the room, making sure that she missed nothing.  
  
_"Alrighty then! Like Yuki had kindly mentioned, this does seem like a male's room. Not to mention that there is no way I can escape this place with my condition. For crying out loud! I wouldn't have enough strength to even yell at the youkai about the dang spell he had cast!"  
_  
Wallowing in self pity, Kagome sat like for a couple of minutes till a timid knock was heard on the oak door. Bracing herself for an evil youkai, Kagome was startled when she heard the voice of a shy girl.  
  
"Excuse me my lady, but may I enter," asked the shy youkai.  
  
Cheerful for company, Kagome happily answered, "Yes of course, I'd love to have someone for company," She said in a very raspy voice.  
  
Hurriedly, a girl dressed as a servant entered and quickly began to dust the spotless room. Taking a closer look at her Kagome discovered that the girl was actually a kitsune.  
  
"May I ask you a couple of question?" acquired Kagome clearing her throat.  
  
"My lady please I am not trying to be rude, but the master has forbidden us to talk to you. I do not wish to lose my job and possibly my life!" the servant squeaked. Silently Kagome nods her head in agreement.  
  
_"What a cruel youkai! Treating this kitsune so meanly. I bet he even has his servants beaten just for the heck of it!"  
_  
Tiredly sighing, Kagome shifted a bit to get comfortable and watched the female kitsune until she eventually went into an uneasy sleep.  
  
**(Sesshomaru's POV)**  
  
He had waited the whole night by her bedside thinking of what he should say to her when she wakes up. Furious that he could conclude on nothing, he fled the minute the sun rose calling for Jaken.  
  
Jaken quickly arrived throwing himself at Sesshomaru's feet, "Yes my lord? What can this humble servant do to please you?"  
  
In an extremely bored tone Sesshomaru answered the filthy toad, "Jaken I want you to inform all the servant that I have found my mate," he said, "however no one is to speak to her or even look at her. Not even you and Rin. They are to carry on as usual, but making sure the Lady gets enough food and water. Until further notice it shall stay like this," Sesshomaru's finished, ending with a glimmer of power and importance in his voice.  
  
Jaken stood up and bowed to his lord promising to do exactly that and left scampering on his undersized feet.  
  
_"With that taken care of I only have to await for the awakening of my mate_ (has anyone noticed that not once did he say Kagome!?!)._ I shall give her some time to adjust to her new surroundings before I appear before her. After all I doubt she'll even realized what happened."  
_  
Having concluded his plan, he began to once again walk toward the dining hall. As he neared the massive oak doors, he slowed his pace and his footsteps were audible to no ears. Very carefully and cunningly he opened the doors and peeked into the dining hall. Apparently satisfied he once again resumed his normal pace (and sound......I guess) and walked in.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama!"  
  
Sesshomaru stopped on his tracks and wished that at that very moment he could just disappear into nothingness.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama, Rin heard a pretty-lady is in your bedroom. Is it true that she will be Rin's new mommy?" Rin asked as she automatically attached herself to Sesshomaru's leg.  
  
_"I will have to punish the beings that dared to utter those things in front of Rin! Have they no brains?"_ However what Sesshomaru said out loud was totally different, "Rin, do not talk in third person. You are much too old to be talking that way," Sesshomaru gently scolded.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama! Tell Rin if the pretty-lady will be her mommy," Rin replied giving him her most adorable look, the one where her eyes got big and her lower lip stuck out.  
  
The last thing he wanted was Rin to bother his mate, when she doesn't even know that she is someone's mate, let alone a mother.  
  
Lowering his gaze at Rin he coolly replied, "Rin you will stop this pestering and go eat your breakfast. Yes if everything goes as it's supposed to you will have a loving mother, but if you pry your nose into things that you should leave alone .........bad things will happen."  
  
Not wanting to tell the real reason of why Rin shouldn't be snooping around, he gently pried the girl of his leg and sat her down on one of the many chairs. Satisfied with himself at last he sat next to Rin and waited for the servants to carry in their breakfast.  
  
As he ate his meal in silence he soothed his conscious:  
  
_"I will not tell Rin that Kagome (yay he finally said her name!) will be too afraid and/or angry at everyone in the castle. Who knows what that woman will try to attempt after she finds out that she's my mate. Rin would think that her "mommy" hated her."  
_  
After finally settling down, at least enough to listen to Rin's jabbering, Sesshomaru finished up his meal and prepared to go confront Kagome.  
  
**(Normal POV)**  
  
Kagome was startled out of a dream, when she felt a firm yet gentle hand touch her shoulder. Bewildered at what she saw, all she could do was lay and stare at those piercing eyes.  
  
She slowly backed away from the hand and accidentally hit her head on the bedpost. She lifted her hand up to her head and groaned in pain. Still massaging her bruise, she looked up at Sesshomaru once again, her eyes opening wide in surprise.  
  
_"Never has Sesshomaru looked so full of emotion! Why is he staring at me like that? He only shows how bored he is! Is that concern in his eyes?" _Kagome thought.  
  
"You should be careful Lady Kagome," he whispered into her ear as he took her hand away and replaced it with his, "I wouldn't want you to get hurt after what we've both gone through to get you here."  
  
As Sesshomaru turned his face to look at Kagome, it took all his concentration not burst out laughing. Kagome was in shock. Her eyes were as wide as they could be, her mouth was agape, and Sesshomaru swore that if she would open it a tad bit further there'd be drool coming out the side of her mouth.  
  
Politely smiling he took his hand out of her hair and lifted her chin up till her mouth was completely closed.  
  
Blushing furiously, Kagome tried as hard as she could to talk without sounding like a screeching banshee, "Sesshomaru what do you think you're doing? I know you're the one that cast that horrid spell on me and made me run till I was afraid I was going to die from exhaustion and lack of sleep! What is the purpose of you keeping me here? I didn't do anything to you..........well I shot a few arrows to keep you from killing your brother, but that hardly counts!" Kagome stopped and gasped for air. She would've continued to talk had it not been for the glare that she received from Sesshomaru.  
  
"Woman! Never again will you mention the name of my half brother in my home, especially in my presence," Sesshomaru growled, but abruptly stopped upon seeing Kagome shiver at his tone.  
  
Using his arm to stop Kagome from backing away any further, he sat down next to her and in one swift movement placed her on his lap. Wrapping his arm around her, as if she were a child, he began to tell her the whole story.  
  
**(Outside the castle)  
**  
Seething in rage, a figure stood at the brink of the forest staring up at the glorious castle.  
  
_"I will let no one take Lord Sesshomaru from me! I was supposed to be the one! I swear to the gods that which ever wench got here before me will pay with her life!" _Yuki swore.
> 
> **(A/N)**
> 
> **First of all I know I wrote that I wouldn't be writing any more A/N, but I really have to right now.**
> 
> **I asked my friend (and I got a review) and the title of that story is Ensnared.............cough cough................well I read some of it and.............well........apparently my friend FORGOT to mention that Kagome gets beat and molested. I'm sorry, but I'm really really not into those types of stories..............and no there will no molesting and beating in my story.**
> 
> **HOWEVER I do want to thank MorningBird for giving me my idea for my story and I really do respect her work. I have used her story as a muse(at least the parts my friend remembered!), so please take no offense.**


	3. Refusing Sesshomaru

Mate Catching  
  
Chapter 3  
  
**(Normal POV)  
**  
While Sesshomaru was telling her the whole story, she sat and listened without making a sound.  
  
_"M-m-mate! I'm his mate! How? Wasn't that glorious position what Yuki wanted?"  
_  
Finishing his story, Sesshomaru looked at her waiting for her to scream and protest about being his mate. Instead..........  
  
Kagome looked up at him and said, "I need to see my family. I have to tell them what's going on and maybe get some advice from my mom. Will you please allow me to go?"  
  
He studied her for a while trying to decide if she was lying and only trying to run to that half demon, but all he could see in her eyes was shock and confusion.  
  
Sighing, Sesshomaru spoke, "Let me think about it. I do not know if I can trust you just yet."  
  
With that said he picked her up and placed her on the bed. He got up and headed for the door, though before shutting the door he turned around and gave Kagome one last blazing look.** (By the way it took some time to tell the story and all that, so it's now afternoon)  
  
(Kagome's POV)**  
  
While still in thought, a very familiar timid knock sounded at the door. Except this time the kitsune didn't bother to wait for a reply. Instead she opened the door and peeked in. Upon seeing Kagome on her bed staring at her, she smiled and came in.  
  
Before Kagome could say a word, the kitsune answered all her questions, "My name is Taka, Lord Sesshomaru specifically told me I was to take care of all your needs. I am to be your personal servant. My Lord has also ordered that you do not speak for the rest of the day and instead should rest your sore throat. You are not to leave your room either."  
  
The still smiling kitsune handed Kagome a tray filled to the brink with food and several beverages.  
  
Kagome looked at the tray and back at the kitsune.  
  
_"Maybe if I starve my self He'll think I'm a bad mate and let me go?"_  
  
Looking Taka square into her eyes, Kagome firmly pushed the tray of her lap and gave a satisfied grin when she heard all the bowls and glasses shatter to the floor.  
  
"Lady Kagome! Lord Sesshomaru will not like the idea of you not eating! How will you produce healthy pups when you refuse to eat?" Taka exclaimed. She took a wash rag and tried to clean the mess up as well as she could.  
  
_"Produce BABIES!"_ Kagome thought as she imagined her self on a bed popping babies out every minute and Sesshomaru by her side holding her hand..................despite herself she started to crack up.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! How could I be a baby factory? Ha ha ha ha ha! I didn't even have my first kiss yet!" Kagome laughed hysterically. This went on for a good five minutes.  
  
Wiping tears from her eyes and still chuckling, Kagome looked over at Taka and found her staring at her with the weirdest expression on her face. Seeing that Kagome was looking at her Taka quickly changed her expression and went back to trying to remove the stains.  
  
Kagome's throat was now throbbing with pain. Seeing that Taka was still angry at her for the mess she made, she decided to go to sleep.  
  
Half awake and half dreaming she heard Taka muttering to herself.  
  
"What in the seven hells is baby factory!?!"  
  
**(Sesshomaru's POV)**  
  
After giving the servant, Taka, her new orders, Sesshomaru went straight to his study.  
  
Pondering over the many scrolls in front of him a part of his brain refused to worry about the lands and instead kept wondering about Kagome.  
  
Giving in he put his scrolls away and went to his and Kagome's bedroom. Although he doubted he'd be sleeping in it for the next month or so. Without a sound he opened the door and went in. There laid Kagome curled up into a ball sweetly sleeping.  
  
As he made his way toward the bed he noticed a huge stain on the rug. _"I'll have to ask that servant what happened."  
_  
Careful not to disturb her slumber, he smoothed her hair away from her face and wondered if he should kiss her (do it! Do it! Do it!). Not wanting Kagome to wake up and think he was taking advantage of her, he simply turned around and left.  
  
Going back to his study a ball of black hurled it self at his leg. "Rin do not do that again. You might get hurt." Sesshomaru stated.  
  
"Rin wants to see the pretty-lady. When is Sesshomaru-sama going to allow Rin to see her mommy?" Rin inquired.  
  
Trying to free himself of Rin's steel grip he answered, "You need to stop speaking in third person Rin, her name is Kagome not pretty-lady, and if you are good I will let you see her tomorrow. Now go play with Jaken."  
  
"Rin tried, but Jaken keeps running away!" Rin whimpered.  
  
"Then go occupy yourself with something and let me be."  
  
Rin looked up and gave him a toothy smile before running in the direction of the gardens.  
  
Once again trying to study the scrolls his mind began to wander.  
  
_"I swore to myself that I wouldn't repeat my father's mistake, but I used that spell. Out of all the females, demon and human, it chose Kagome. The spell couldn't have gone wrong, so why did it choose a human? When my father took that wench as his mate I swore I'd never come in contact with any human female. So why is it that I took Rin in and now my mate was fated to be Kagome, Inuyasha's HUMAN woman?"_ Sesshomaru pondered, _"Maybe I don't really hate humans..................impossible! I hate everything about them! Yet I can not bring my self to leave Rin, she took care of me when I was injured and since the spell does not lie Kagome is the only one that I will be able to love!"  
_  
His thoughts were stopped when someone knocked on the study door.  
  
"Come in," he answered in a bored tone.  
  
In came Taka, "My Lord, I have come to give you my report on Kagome."  
  
**(Kagome's POV)**  
  
Knock knock.  
  
Kagome awoke and groggily tried to focus her mind to find what awoke her. All she saw was a blur of black heading right towards her.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
Kagome threw her cover around the thing and tried to keep it from moving too much.  
  
Sesshomaru ran into the room and rushed to Kagome's side.  
  
"What happened? Are you okay?" He asked. To her surprise Sesshomaru had his neutral face on again.  
  
"How can you act like this? I was attacked! Of course I'm not okay!" Kagome screeched in her raspy voice, making Sesshomaru inwardly grimace.  
  
Completely ignoring Kagome, Sesshomaru went on, "Where is the thing that attacked you?"  
  
With her eyes smoldering in anger she lifted the cover. There sat Rin, with her hair ruffled and half way undone, on the verge of crying.  
  
"R-Rin didn't m-m-mean to scare mommy. Rin w-wanted sniff sniff t-to surprise pretty-l-lady," Rin sniffled.  
  
Kagome, knowing what was about to happen, picked up the little girl and let her weep on her shoulder. She didn't dare look at Sesshomaru in fear of what his eyes will tell her.  
  
_"Weird, I somehow didn't attack Sesshomaru and ended up trying to defend myself from a little girl by wrapping her in my cover. Not to mention the fact that it's obvious that Sesshomaru really cares for the girl............wait.........DID SHE JUST CALL ME MOMMY!"_**(She's a bit slow)  
**  
Waiting for Rin to stop crying, she mustered enough courage to look at Sesshomaru.  
  
_"Damn that unemotional mask of his!"_  
  
Rin, still sniffling, looked at Kagome, "does mommy want to go pick flowers with Rin? Daddy likes getting flowers."  
  
_"Since when did I agree to be part of this big, happy, human killing family!?!"_ Kagome screamed inside, "All right Rin! In order to make up for what I just did we can go pick flowers as soon as I get better!" Kagome beamed at the little girl.  
  
Rin pouted in response, "But why can't mommy come right now?"  
  
At this Sesshomaru finally spoke up, "Rin you will not bother your mother right now, she needs her rest. If you'll go outside into the gardens I'll pick flowers with you after I have a word with Kagome."  
  
Happy about the news of picking flowers with her "daddy," she ran out the room. Kagome's mind was hard at work trying to picture Sesshomaru picking flowers. The best it could come up with was Sesshomaru happily jumping in a field of pansies and laughing. All that was seen in slow motion.  
  
Snorting with laughter, she looked at "her mate" and waited for him to say something.  
  
Sesshomaru sat down next to her and began to talk, "as you can see Rin has got around to calling you her mother, I expect you to treat her like your daughter. Even though she is not my real daughter, she is right now my heir. That is until you bear me a child."  
  
Kagome squirmed uncomfortably when Sesshomaru mentioned her giving him children.  
  
Sesshomaru ignored the little interruption and continued, "I have also been informed that you refuse to eat," he stated and waited for an explanation.  
  
Massaging her throat, Kagome gave him an answer, "I don't care who that spell chose for you! I refuse to even let you touch me! I hate you! And I'm in love with Inuyasha, I want to be mated to him! Not you! And if I do not want to eat I won't! You can't make me!" She yelled, fully knowing that Sesshomaru would not like her answer and would probably hurt her.  
  
_"God how can anyone learn to love him! I will not be his prisoner and anyways he still hasn't replied about me being able to go home."  
_  
However Sesshomaru was as calm as ever.  
  
"Very well then I will make sure that whenever you are given food there is a servant with you and if you refuse to eat one more time the servant will have to force feed you."  
  
He got up and took Kagome's tugging hand. Grazing her sink with his fangs, he kissed her on her hand and left.  
  
_"What did he do that for? If he thinks he can charm me then he has another thing coming. Cows will be jumping over the moon before I'll ever be having his kid."  
_  
As soon as Sesshomaru left someone came in with what sounded like a tray of food. Looking up from her hand, Kagome gasped.  
  
There stood Yuki dressed in a servant outfit happily smiling at her, "My Lady, the Lord has ordered that you eat everything on this plate."  
  
**(A/N)  
  
Okay to the impatient people: I'll explain how Yuki got beat in the next chapter. Inuyasha will also be making an appearance, I just don't know when.**


	4. Yuki's Punishment

Mate Catching  


  
Chapter 4  
  
(A/N CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHY DOCUMENT MANAGER WON'T LET ME BOLD AND ITALIZE LETTERS!?!?! All thoughts now have ' ' around them.)  
  
(Sesshomaru's POV)  
  
'Hmm.........that servant girl looked oddly familiar,' Sesshomaru thought to himself.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama! Hurry up or the sun will set and Rin doesn't like to pick flowers in the dark," yelled an all too familiar voice from outside.  
  
Sesshomaru had completely forgotten about his promise to Rin. Looking out the window nearest to him he saw the little girl waving at him. He gave her a curt nod and continued down the elaborately decorated hallway and headed outside.  
  
Finding himself a tree with low branches he jumped onto the biggest one and sat down to watch Rin.  
  
The little girl pouted up at Sesshomaru and began to complain, "Sesshomaru- sama promised to pick flowers with Rin. Not sit on a tree and watch her."  
  
Coolly regarding Rin, Sesshomaru tried not to upset Rin too much as he explained, "Rin, as The Lord of the Western Lands, I refuse to lower status to pick flowers with you. Lords simply do not pick flowers, I at least I am humble enough to join you on these outings."  
  
"But Sesshomaru-sama, Rin wants to pick flowers with you."  
  
Knowing that if he went down and picked flowers with Rin, not only will his pride crumble with shame, but he also didn't want to spoil Rin. So he made himself comfortable and looked up at the sky, hoping that Rin will start to pick flowers without him.  
  
It worked.  
  
'I do wonder what my mate is doing right now, probably eating. That reminds me about that upcoming dinner with The Eastern Lord and his family..............................wait a minute!'  
  
(Kagome's POV)  
  
"Yuki! What a pleasant surprise!" Kagome exclaimed, "I didn't know you worked here!" 'Oh God I hope she isn't angry with me!'  
  
Yuki happily smiled at Kagome and handed her the pile food tray. 'Thank you lord! Maybe I had the wrong impression of Yuki before.'  
  
"Why Lady Kagome I just started and anyways you shouldn't be talking with that sore throat of yours."  
  
"Maybe we could become friends? I sure need one to confide to, I doubt Sesshomaru will let me go see my family." Kagome thought. She sighed and concentrated on her food. Munching away at a turkey leg, the young miko shifted her gaze back up to Yuki............ 'Where is she?'  
  
"Yuki?!? Where are you?" Kagome yelled out.  
  
"I'm down on the floor cleaning the spot where My Lady dropped her tray of food. Didn't I tell My Lady not to talk?"  
  
Kagome's head appeared from the edge of the bed and looked down on Yuki, growing red when she saw the huge stain on the Arabian carpet.  
  
'?????? Wait a minute how did Sesshomaru get his claws on an Arabian carpet?!?! Did he ever go there? I –  
  
"Lady Kagome may I ask you a question?" Yuki implied.  
  
"Y-yes Yuki of course ask away."  
  
Yuki stood up and straitened her uniform.  
  
"WHY THE HELLS DID YOU STEAL MY MATE!!! YOU DISGUSTING HUMAN DON'T YOU KNOW THAT LORD SESSHOMARU IS BETHROTHED TO ME?!?! THE TITLE AS HIS MATE IS RIGHTFULLY MINE!!! HE'LL NEVER ACCEPT A HUMAN LIKE YOU FOR A LOVER!!! I HAVE WAITED ALL MY LIFE TO BECOME THE LADY OF THE WESTERN LANDS!!! YOU DESEREVE NOTHING MORE THEN A PILE OF COW DUNG!!!" Yuki hollered on top of her lungs, fully knowing that Sesshomaru is too far away to hear her and the servants know that they will be punished if they utter a word about her outbreak.  
  
Kagome shrunk away from the enraged demon and used a pillow as a shield (A/N Ha ha ha like that will protect you against an angry demon). Yuki advanced towards Kagome with her claws in front of her ready to shred Kagome's face into pieces. At the last second, Yuki thought better of it and lowered her hands.  
  
"Wench I will make you pay for stealing my mate, though unfortunately I do not want any blood to cover your look of pain as I punish you for your insolence. If you utter a word about this to anyone I will make your death even more horrible than the one I have already planned!"  
  
Yuki grabbed Kagome's ankles and dragged her out of bed not bothering to slow down as Kagome fell on her butt and almost broke her tail bone. Letting go of her captive so that she can stand up properly, Yuki resumed her assault.  
  
She first grabbed Kagome's shirt from the back and tore it to pieces, leaving enough to cover Kagome's chest. Her clawed hands were once again raised to Kagome's face, but instead Yuki used Kagome's back as a scratch post.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!!!" Kagome screamed out in pain as long, sharp, curved claws sunk into her vulnerable back.  
  
"Do not make any noise or your punishment will be worse!" Yuki roared.  
  
Not bothering to hide her tears Kagome openly wept as Yuki continued to claw at her back. (A/N Oh by the way in the previous chapters when I said that Kagome won't be beat. I meant that Sesshomaru won't beat her.) Her crimson blood flowed freely down her back, soiling her skirt and dripping onto the already stained carpet. With her arms crossed she clutched her shoulders trying her best to ignore the fact that the flesh on her back is being ripped off.  
  
Apparently satisfied with the site in front of her, Yuki ceased her assault on the human girl. Slowly she raised her hands up to her face and began to lick the blood away, while she watched Kagome weep and tremble at her feet. After she finished grooming herself, Yuki growled in frustration when Kagome hid her face behind her curtain of hair.  
  
Yuki menacingly lowered her face and sneered at the wide eyed creature. Not bothering to be gentle, Yuki grabbed Kagome by the neck and raised her high above her head and slammed her into the wall. Figurines, paintings, and other objects fell onto the ground shattering or breaking into tiny fragments that littered the floor as Kagome's body made contact with the wall. Yuki let go of Kagome and made her way to the bed.  
  
Happily smiling, she jumped onto the bed and made her self comfortable. Not once did she let her eyes leave Kagome's.  
  
Even though Kagome tried her best to keep her self standing, her knees gave out and she slid down the wall onto the floor.  
  
Kagome, with tears streaming down her face, asked one question, "Y-Y-Yuki if you a-are the one that Sesshomaru i-i-is supposed to mate then why is it that I beat you here?"  
  
Yuki shot up and gave Kagome a look that promised her death. Taking her time, she leisurely walked towards Kagome. Placing two fingers under the miko's chin, she gently lifted her head so that Yuki's and Kagome's noses were touching.  
  
She smiled and answered the question in a cool, silky voice, "Well Lady Kagome that's because I was never under the spell my beloved cast."   
  
Silence.  
  
The only thing you could hear was weeping sounds coming out of Kagome. Years passed before anything happened. Abruptly the smile disappeared from Yuki's face and was replaced by a look of pure hatred.  
  
Yuki removed her fingers from under Kagome's chin and raised her hand up high ready to strike the human girl in front of her. Her nails grew two inches longer.  
  
....................Someone grabbed her hand and twisted it back until Yuki's arm dislocated itself.  
  
(Sesshomaru's POV)  
  
'NO! It can't be that servant girl I sent to watch over Kagome..............................she's the Eastern Lord's only child and ........................and the female that my father arranged for me to mate!' Sesshomaru sat up, aghast, on the tree's branch, though of course he never let his emotionless mask slip.  
  
'Why the hells is she here?!?!?!.........................KAGOME!!!'  
  
He jumped out of the tree and rushed to the palace, but not before he threw Jaken towards Rin and ordered him to protect her. With his youkai speed, Sesshomaru arrived at the marble stairs of his palace. He threw the doors open with such force that the hinges broke off and the two doors tumbled to the bottom of the stairs. He sniffed the air and at least one of his worries was proven wrong. Kagome was still in her room.  
  
Unfortunately along with her pure scent, the smell of fresh blood followed. He once again used his youkai speed to reach his destination.  
  
When he arrived in front of his bedroom doors he caught a silky voice saying, "Well Lady Kagome that's because I was never under the spell my beloved cast."  
  
'Kagome!'  
  
Cautiously he opened the door and looked at the site before him. His mate was on the floor with small streams of blood traveling along her body. Her eyes over flowed with tears that dripped out and stung her face. Lady Yuki on the other hand had a deathly aura around her raised hand. Right before she struck Kagome on her porcelain face, Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and pulled it towards him not stopping till he heard the satisfying crack of her arm dislocating itself from the rest of her body.(A/N Yuki hadn't noticed Sesshomaru because she was too busy with Kagome)  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru!" She cried out as her eyes fell on Sesshomaru's red ones.  
  
(A/N)  
  
Well the good news is that I finally get the meaning of A/Ns and that I also got the fourth chapter up! The bad news is that since I was on a family vacation it took me two weeks to update and I had very limited internet access. Also since everyone at fanfiction.net is using all these Japanese words in their stories I thought I'd try it. Of course I didn't bother to look up the meanings sooooo in chapter one I use the word fox and in chapter two I use kitsune. Little did I know that they mean the same thing! I'm so embarrassed! Oh by the way I gave up on trying not to write A/Ns in each chapter. 


	5. Angels

> Mate Catching  
  
Chapter 5  
  
**(Yuki's POV)  
**  
"Lord Sesshomaru!!!" Yuki screamed out in pain. Her eyes welled up with tears as she clutched her arm to her body.  
  
_'Why did my beloved do that? Something must be wrong with him! How dare he hurt his mate and only heir to The Eastern Lands?'  
_  
Refusing to let any tears drop from her eyes, Yuki stood there staring at the man she loved. However Sesshomaru would have none of that.  
  
His face held no expression, but his eyes were bleeding red. His voice sent shivers down both the women's spines, he pronounced each and every word carefully and filling it with venomous hate, "Tell me Lady Yuki did you think that you could get away with hurting my mate? Did you actually think that if you killed Kagome I would greet you with open arms? Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha bitch I am going to tear you to pieces by sun down tomorrow and then I will send your remains to that jackass father of yours."  
  
As if to prove his point, Sesshomaru grabbed Yuki's hurt arm and completely tore it from her body as if it was the most natural thing in the world. He looked at the arm he was holding and then shifted his gaze back to Yuki. Her eyes were rolled in her head and she looked like she was ready to faint. Sesshomaru smirked and threw her arm at her face. All this time Kagome sat on the floor with her eyes closed.  
  
The kitsune looked at Sesshomaru and yelled, "My beloved mate why are you doing this to me? It's your fault this happened! I was the one you were to mate! Not this human bitch! The minute my father heard that you were casting the Mating Spell he began to worry that I wouldn't be chosen! The spell did word, but not on me.........it worked on my servant girl! The minute that happened my fathers killed her and told me to run like I've never run before. On the way I met HER! For your information I did beat her here, so I am your rightful mate, but that damn spell wouldn't allow me to enter your palace!"  
  
The last thing Yuki ever saw were Sesshomaru's poisonous claws heading for her eyes.  
  
Yuki fell to the floor screaming in pain, "my eyes! My eyes!"  
  
Sesshomaru grabbed her by the neck and dragged her out of the room. Five guards arrived in a matter of seconds and took the screaming kitsune from Sesshomaru's steel grip and dragged her to the dungeons.  
  
After being thrown into her cell, Yuki lay on the floor wallowing in self pity.  
  
_'Beloved why did you turn against me?'_  
  
**(Sesshomaru's POV)**  
  
As soon as he saw Yuki disappear down the hallway he ran back into his bedroom. Wasting no time he picked up Kagome and carefully laid her down face flat on the king sized bed. A servant appeared with a bowl of warm water, ointments, bandages, etc. As soon as she set the materials down, Sesshomaru ordered her out of the room and began to strip Kagome of her tattered clothes.  
  
Finding a bath towel, he cleaned up the fresh blood that streamed out of her wounds. He then discarded the bloody towel and applied ointment, being careful not to further her injury. He sat her upright so that her forehead was pressed against his right shoulder and he quickly bandaged her whole back and front.  
  
The whole time Sesshomaru was doing this, he was calculating how many times he would have to bring Yuki back to life in order to perform all of the gruesome torture devices he liked the most. The most accurate number was fifty three.  
  
Not wanting to let Kagome out of his embrace, he made himself comfortable by putting two pillows against the head board and putting Kagome in a position where he could see her face. He got another bath towel and dipped it in the warm water. He gently lifted her head until it was mere centimeters from his and wiped the dried tears and blood from her face.  
  
"Kagome listen to me, you did nothing wrong. Yuki will be taken care of and you will never have to see her again," Sesshomaru purred softly, "I will never let anything like that happen ever again, mate. I was careless, but I will make it up to you."  
  
He smoothed back her hair and finished cleaning her face. Sesshomaru closed is eyes and buried his face in Kagome's hair, in hailing her scent. He wrapped his tail around her fragile body and put his only arm around her waist. He wanted her as close to him as possible, he wanted their bodies to mold together and become one....he wanted to take away her pain.  
  
He lowered his face to Kagome's ear and whispered soothing words to his young mate. The only reply he got was fresh tears dripping onto his cheek.  
  
Surprised he retreated and looked down at Kagome for an explanation.  
  
Smack!  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes lit up with shock when he felt Kagome's hand make contact with his right cheek. He grabbed her chin roughly and growled deep within his throat. As if to remind her of how he just now took care of her, Sesshomaru once again grabbed a washing rag and tried to wipe her face, but the girl again slapped him.  
  
Despite the pulsing pain in her back, Kagome stood up and glared down at Sesshomaru, "Don't you ever touch me!" She jumped off the bed and ran for the door.  
  
That was the last straw for Sesshomaru. He leaped to his feet and lunged at Kagome. Midway in the air, Sesshomaru noticed a faint pink light outline Kagome's body.  
  
_'Don't you dare!'_ He thought before the pink light exploded in every direction possible. He frantically tried to get out of the way, but that was impossible even for a powerful youkai like him. Before he was knocked unconscious, Sesshomaru's eyes spotted something that looked like it came down from heaven.  
  
In the middle of the room Kagome floated bare naked, the pink light now took the form of angel wings that stretched out of Kagome's back. Her midnight hair flowed down to her breasts and her chocolate eyes held courage.  
  
Sesshomaru's last thoughts were, _'an angel has come to me.'_  
  
**(Kagome's POV)**  
  
She felt nothing but determination when Sesshomaru jumped into the air. No matter how hard it was going to be, Kagome will never let Sesshomaru touch her like that. How dare he? It really was his fault that all this happened. She'll have to escape from here as quickly as possible.  
  
Someone was tampering with time because everything Kagome saw seemed to be in slow motion. As Sesshomaru inched towards her she saw her miko powers erupt and hit Sesshomaru. She watched with satisfaction as he fell to the ground and stared at her with wonder......................why was he staring at her like that?  
  
Before she could ask he closed his eyes and looked like he was dead.  
  
Suddenly every emotion except fear left her body. Oh God what did she just do?!?! Kagome rushed to his side and fell on her knees.  
  
"Sesshomaru!?!?! Sesshomaru?!?! Oh God please say something!" She cried out.  
  
_'I have to help him somehow. In a few minutes that gash in his stomach will bleed acid and he'll die. Maybe if I use my healing powers? Yes that's it!'  
_  
Placing both of her hands on Sesshomaru's chest, Kagome concentrated on healing him. If her hypothesis was correct then Sesshomaru would be okay as long as she didn't use purifying powers, only healing ones. She once again began to glow but this time with a white light around her. As the energy entered Sesshomaru, Kagome sighed with relief when she saw the wounds begin to heal.  
  
Slowly Sesshomaru opened his eyes. He looked at Kagome and then at her hands, which were lying on his chest. She looked down at them as well and noticed that there was no longer need for her to keep them there. Embarrassed she put them in her lap and waited for Sesshomaru to say something.  
  
In a blink of an eye she was pinned against the bed with his hands above her head holding her arms...............wait a minute.... hands?!?! Oh crap she healed too much of his body! How could she get so careless?  
  
Sesshomaru seemed to have noticed too for he was looking at he with confusion in his amber eyes.  
  
"Tell me why did you hurt me and then heal me?" He commanded in a gruff voice, "traveling with that hanyou you should have realized that some youkai have healing factors. I could have healed on my own.  
  
She turned her head away from his and refused to respond. Unfortunately having and arm back proves to be useful. Still holding her arms with one hand, he used his other to turn her head so that she looked him square in the eyes. Not giving her time to protest he passionately kissed her on her lips. What was she to do? Here she was trapped under an extremely powerful demon that just happened to be smooching her. She drooled saliva on his lips and as soon as he pulled away she fully spit on him.  
  
Kagome's determination flared again as she said, "Did I not tell you not to touch me?"  
  
Smirking Sesshomaru answered, "Quiet right, but as you may have noticed I can do and get anything I want and I will have you by next week."  
  
Getting a good look at Kagome's dumbfound face he chuckled inwardly. Letting got of Kagome, he got up off the bed and straightened his armor.  
  
"If you'd be so kind as to stay in bed, while take care of someone," He purred, "you really are in no condition to do anything, but sleep and eat." Saying that he left.  
  
_'Who's that someone? I forgot about Yuki!'_  
  
.


	6. Witnessing the Punishment

Mate Catching

Chapter 6

**(Sesshomaru's POV)**

The waxing moon was peeking out the only window in the gloomy dungeon, but Sesshomaru only stared at what was ahead of him. If you listened close enough you could hear a faint sound of a waterfall flowing into a little lake, but Sesshomaru only had ears for the tiny whimpers. The wind was rustling the leaves of the mighty oak trees and swept the sweet fragrance of the blooming flowers, but Sesshomaru only smelled the mixture of blood and fear.

In front of him hung Yuki, her hands were cuffed and pulled up by thick iron chains. The cuffs cut through her flesh and made blood travel down her arms and pool on the floor. She was bare naked hanging in the air pleading for her life. He had no mercy.

This was the twenty-seventh time Sesshomaru brought Yuki back to life, right now he was using a Chinese torture method where you take a thin knife and give the person a slight cut (kind of like a paper cut) anywhere on their body. You keep doing this until the person is cover with them. Supposedly they hurt very very much. Each and every time Sesshomaru was done with her he healed her wounds and even had to bring her back to life to complete the fifty-three torture methods. The one thing he never healed were her eyes, so that she hung guessing what he'd do to her next.

For the first time since Sesshomaru arrived at the dungeon he spoke, "Tell me Yuki, did you enjoy hurting Kagome?"

At this Yuki smirked and nodded her head. Big mistake.

Forget the knife! Sesshomaru transformed into the true beast that he was. Deep in his throat he growled, his piercing red eyes fixed on the hanging kitsune in front of him. Faster then lighting he leaped and ripped open her rib cage as if he was opening a clam. Oblivious to the raw screaming he removed each and every organ in her body, leaving her vocal cords for last. This time he will not bring her back.

**(Kagome's POV)**

'_Kami what is he doing to her?'_ Kagome wondered after a loud screech was heard echoing in the hallway.

This had been going on for hours now. It scared Kagome so much that she lay on the bed straight as a board and had the covers up to her nose. She refused to close her eyes and even though she was beginning to sweat she did not lower the cover.

She was also beginning to wonder if she should go to Sesshomaru and make him stop, but the last thing she wanted was to see him. Anyways how could she save someone that tried to kill her?

As precious minutes of Yuki's life were ticking away, the war inside Kagome's head worsened. The angel within her told her that she should try to save Yuki, all she wanted was Sesshomaru's affection. Trying to win someone's affection leads to drastic measures, she should know because after all she did everything possible to get Inuyasha to love her. The devil however told her: Forget her Kagome, it told her, look at what she did to your back, Sesshomaru is avenging you.

'_That's it!!! I can't take it anymore! I'll just go and see what he's doing to her!'_

Easier said then done. Being seriously hurt, Kagome had to find some type of walking stick.

Looking around for anything she finally spotted two long samurai swords hanging up on the wall. After throwing numerous objects at both the swords in hopes of knocking them down Kagome finally succeeded and used them as crutches.

As she walked down the eerily lit hallway, Kagome couldn't help but be scared. The candles provided little light, but enough to make shadows dance against the walls and take shape of frightening monsters. Portraits of Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's ancestors lined every wall possible and they're eyes seemed to be following Kagome every step she took. To add to the hunted mansion theme, Yuki seemed to be taking her role as a banshee quite seriously and screeched every three seconds or so.

Of course the screeching also helped Kagome find her way into the underground maze of dungeons. Kagome would never ever forget her experience down there.

Most of the cells were empty, but when Kagome stumbled upon a taken one she always had the urge to run far far away and never turn back. Most of the occupied cells only held the remains of the beings that dared to challenge Sesshomaru's authority.

She was hopelessly lost and Yuki's screams echoed in every direction possible, making Kagome even more lost and confused then she already was.

Eventually, by pure luck, she found what she thought was Yuki's cell. However unlike all the others this cell had a wooden door and appeared to be a huge circular room.

'_Why in the world is Yuki in such a huge prison cell?'_ Kagome wondered.

A second later she found out why exactly it was so huge.

When Kagome stuck her head into the room the first thing she noticed was Sesshomaru in his demon form charging for a bloody Yuki that was suspended from the ceiling by chains around her wrists.

Shocked with the gruesome scene before her, Kagome watched as one by one Yuki's body parts were torn out of her body and thrown in every direction splattering across the floor.

Nothing was left of the kitsune not even a skeleton. It was all shredded by the powerful taiyoukai of the west. He stood in the middle of the room, bare naked, with blood dripping down his body and hair, his red eyes on Kagome.

Trembling with fear she tried to stare him down, but it was all too much for her to handle. She had just witnessed a murder and was now facing the murderer which may I add was now heading towards her.

**(Sesshomaru's POV)**

She saw him.

She saw him kill the kitsune. Why is she staring at him like that? Is it fear? No it couldn't be, even a human is able to realize that they should feel pride for the fact that a powerful taiyoukai like him just avenged her. There is no need for her to fear him, she _is _his mate. **(A/N: technically not but he got ahead of himself)**

More importantly what is she doing out of bed? Did he not tell her to stay until she healed?

Angered at her disobedience, he strode toward her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

Just like that Kagome's emotions began to mix in her chocolate orbs. Finally settling on one emotion her eyes narrowed and anger seeped out of every pore possible.

"Well unless you haven't noticed Yuki screamed quite loud, in fact I could probably have heard her from every room in the castle. No matter what she did she didn't deserve to be tortured and killed. It's your entire fault anyways. If you hadn't forgotten about her neither me nor Yuki would be in such a horrible situation." Kagome stated in deadly voice.

"Ningen don't you ever disobey my orders. I told you to stay in bed till you got better yet here you are right before me accusing me for the faults of the kitsune." Sesshomaru stated.

In a blink of an eye Kagome was in his arms, bridal style, and headed for their room.

"Put me down you murderer," Kagome commanded.

Sesshomaru growled low in his throat, "Kagome! My patience with you is running thin. Do not fight me." He slung her over his shoulder so that her stomach kept bumping into it and making it very difficult for her to breath.

He steadily walked ahead making his way in the maze of dungeons. Knowing where everything was it took him less then five minutes to reach "their" bedroom. He let go of Kagome's ankles and laid her down on the bed.

He opened his mouth as if to speak, but for once he was silenced by the site before him. The young miko had her arms up above her head and tears where pouring out of her eyes. Her lips were trembling with fear of what was to come. When he reached out a hand to comfort her, she shrunk away from his touch.

To her he was no mate, he was a monster.

He had been to rough on her. He had made a mistake in treating her like a demon bitch.

He will correct that mistake in the morning.

**(Kagome's POV)**

Killer! Murderer! Those were the two words that bounced inside her head as she watched the taiyoukai leave.

She had to escape as soon as possible. If she were to stay who knows what he'll do to her.

Mustering the last of her strength she got up off the bed and went into the eerie hallway. Not caring where her legs led her, she shot down the hallway and into the nearest door. She kept doing this until she finally found a back door in the kitchen she could escape through.

She opened the door and didn't stop running.

**(A/N)**

**I'm not really proud of this chapter, but I kept you guys waiting long enough.**


	7. Author's Note

Mate Catching

Authors Note

I'm really really sorry, but I am going to have to put a hold on my story. I have the whole plot figured out but I just can't fill in the details so I guess you can call it a writer's block...........err.............I guess. Plus school started so I'm super busy. I'll continue writing Mate Catching, but I just won't update till I've typed the whole story.


	8. Chapter 8

Mate Catching

Chapter 8 **(it's really 7, but I'm counting the A/N as chapter 7) **

**(Kagome's POV)**

The sun had already come up by the time Kagome decided to stop. Not far ahead she could see a small village bustling with people. Taking big gulps of air she rested under a tall zelkova tree waiting for her stomach cramp to go away.

Her mind wondered back to last night of how…….no she wouldn't think about that yet. She needed food and rest, then she'll find Inuyasha and worry about what was to come.

Struggling to her feet Kagome stumbled towards the village with determination on her face.

She walked up to the first person she met, an old lady with what looked like her granddaughter.

Smoothing down her messy hair, she kindly introduced her self, "Hello I'm sorry to bother you, but would please tell me where I could rest in this village? I'm a wandering……….miko looking for food and shelter for the night." It wasn't exactly a lie, but instinct told her to tell as little as possible.

To her surprise the old woman looked bewildered at the site of her. Grabbing the back of her granddaughter's head, she hid the small child behind herself. She then grabbed Kagome by the arm and pulled her to the side, so that they were hidden by a small shanty.

"Child I demand to know why you chose this village to come to!"

"W – What did I do!" asked the confused Kagome.

The woman took a good hard look at Kagome. Sighing she shook her head.

"Do you have any idea who's looking for you? Sesshomaru-dono, the great taiyoukai of the Western Lands that's who! Not long ago a messenger arrived from the castle and announced that if anyone spotted you they were not to help you in any way. And if Sesshomaru-dono found out that someone was hiding you, we can only imagine what the punishment would be. Everyone knows what you look like because the messenger left a sketch of you," the old woman exclaimed.

Upon hearing what the old woman had to say, Kagome's brows furrowed in frustration and worry.

She looked pleadingly in the woman's eyes and asked, "Please! Just let me stay for one night! I'll be out of here before you even wake up. I mean no harm I swear."

The old lady seemed unfazed by Kagome's words. She clutched tighter to her granddaughter and pointed her finger towards the entrance of the village. The same one through which Kagome came through.

"Please leave right now. I can not put my granddaughter and village in jeopardy because of a stranger on the run. I won't tell anyone I saw you, but you have to leave immediately."

Kagome was dumbstruck.

'_This can't be possible. Probably no one's going to help me. Can't say I blame them. I'm going to die before I reach Inuyasha and the gang…………NO! I have to keep going no matter what!' _

She smiled at the little girl behind her grandmother's leg and went back the way she came from. Sticking close to the trees she went in the direction she thought to be east.

**(Sesshomaru's POV)**

Sesshomaru couldn't believe it. His mate ran away and not one of his guards noticed her go, but he'll take care of them later...after he caught his mate. He had already dispatched messengers to the villages in the west and three of his best spies to tail Inuyasha. If it's a hunt she wants a hunt she'll get and no one was going to get in the way. He is the predator and she is his prey.

Now he was leisurely walking, following her scent, taking his precious time. Taking whiffs of her sweet scent, he let his mind wander a bit. His groin began to stir at the thought of what he'd do to her once she was truly his. An image of her covered in a sheen of sweat appeared. She was tangled up in his long, plush tail which barely covered anything. His mate was looking up at him through her eye lashes, panting heavily, while he stood over her with a smug smirk on his flawless face admiring her.

All of a sudden he was jerked out of his daydreaming. Her smell was getting stronger. She was coming back this way.

Masking his scent, he jumped into the nearest tree and hid between its branches. He saw her up ahead. She looked quite upset.

She heaved a big sigh and sat down under the very tree in which he hid himself in. Sesshomaru studied her every movement. He didn't fail to notice that Kagome looked like she would drop dead very soon.

There were dark circles under her eyes. Her sweat-drenched clothing clung to her frail body and her hair was matted with dirt.

He suppressed a growl of anger and frustration. He was tempted to grab her and take her back to the castle. He couldn't however. His mate needs to learn an important lesson. He gets what he wants.

"What's taking him so long!"

Sesshomaru raised one of his eyebrows when he heard Kagome talking to herself. Was she talking about him?

"Here I am! A maiden in distress and no Inuyasha! He's probably too busy snogging with his beloved Kikyo!"

This time the growl wasn't held back, but Kagome was too caught up in her little "discussion" to have heard anything.

'_She dares to think of Inuyasha! I'm her mate! She'll think of no other!"_

He had anticipated the fact that she'd run to Inuyasha for help. Yet he had a small smudge of hope that she'd forgotten about him when he didn't come to her aid, while she was still in the castle.

"I'll sit him till there's not even an atom of him left!"

Kagome got up and began to walk away, leaving poor Sesshomaru behind to ponder what the hell an atom was.

**(Kagome's POV)**

Simmering in her anger she had stomped off blindly, not paying any attention to where she was going.

Now she was stuck in a particularly dense forest with no idea how she got there.

'_What in the world did I do to deserve all this drama! All I ever wanted was to survive long enough to at least finish high school!'_

Absent mindedly she kicked a stone in front of her.

CLUNK

'_Mama will be so worried when she hears that I've gone missing…………wait a minute! Trees don't clunk!"_

**(Inuyasha's POV) **

"KAGOME WHERE ARE YOU!" Inuyasha yelled at the top of his voice.

"MAMA?"

"LADY KAGOME?"

"KAGOME?"

The little band has been searching all morning for their friend. Ever since Inuyasha came back from the well with the news that Kagome hasn't been at her house since the last visit.

At first the band wasn't all worried too much. Inuyasha would be able to sniff her out and until then Kagome would be able to take care of herself. She had a special knack for getting herself out of trouble.

However, as soon as Inuyasha informed them that he's unable to get a scent past the well they began to truly worry.

They've tried everything. Sango used Kirara to search from the top. Miroku used some "spells" he knew. Shippo went around asking the villagers. Inuyasha, however, started smashing everything in his way screaming on top of his lungs that'll he'll never forgive Kagome if he doesn't get his ramen for lunch.

Miroku had finally given up and plopped down on the ground. "Inuyasha stop this entire racket! Anything that has ears is able to hear you within five miles. If she hasn't come it's probably because she's too far away or she's being held captive."

"Miroku is right Inuyasha. The first place we should look for is where Naraku was last seen. It's a very likely possibility that he's the one that captured her." said Sango, as she landed with Kirara.

"Well of course it's Naraku's fault! No matter what it is Naraku is always involved in anything evil! I've already figured that out!" Inuyasha retorted, "all we have to do is question one of his lackeys!"

**(A/N)**

**I HAVE UPDATED! **

**I'm so sorry you guys for making you wait a year! Thanks for all the encouraging reviews! This is my excuse for not updating:**

**I'd read the reviews, feel guilty for about an hour for not updating, and then forget all about the story till I got the next review. **


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry, but I'm really sick of the whole Inuyasha series and I have absolutely no motivation. That and the fact I keep forgetting about this story. I've decided to do one shots from now on since they're less of a hassle.

I'm glad you guys enjoyed reading Mate Catching and I know how pissed off some of you are at the moment (I can relate with this), but I'm not a great, aspiring writer or anything. I already have a one shot in mind so I hope you guys will read it!


End file.
